Problems in Ohio
by JHNNangel13
Summary: Not really that good but it's okay. Just some more with Sam, Dean, and Kat. You don't really need to read this one to understand the next one.
1. Chapter 1

_As always sadly do not own Supernatural or Dean or Sam or Jensen or Jared. That would be nice though! Enjoy!_

* * *

In the car on the way to Ohio. Sam, Kat, and Dean have just left Lawrence and Kat is driving with Sam in the passenger seat and Dean in the back. Dean looks a little disgruntled at the music choice by Kat as Martina McBride's "Baby I Love You" is on the radio. Sam doesn't mind too much, plus he hears Kat singing and she as a pretty good voice.

Dean- "Do we have to listen to this?"

Kat- "Hey, you're the one that always says that the driver picks the music."

Dean- "Yeah, but country?"

Sam- "It could be worse."

Kat- "Oh, this is a great song!"

Big & Rich's "Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)" comes on as Kat turns up the radio. Dean just rolls his eyes, Sam laughs and Kat starts singing and tapping her hands on the steering wheel to the beat. Sam was searching through some newspaper articles about mysterious deaths at Ohio University.

Sam- "So it looks like it's usually groups that go in and they explain strange things happening."

Kat- "Is that it?"

Sam- "No, this seems to have been going on for years. And they all seem to follow the same pattern. They go in, explore the building, which is known to be haunted, people hear a scream and then they find them."

Dean- "Okay so is there anything telling about how they're found?"

Sam- "The guys is found with a horrified look on his face and very pale, as if all of the blood was sucked out of him and then the girl is found unconscious and is in a coma and then dies after a few days."

Kat- "Well that sounds promising."

Dean- "So it sounds like a pissed off spirit. So we use the packs that Missouri gave us and put them in each floor and hopefully that should stop it."

Kat- "Sounds good and we're almost there."

They were about 45 minutes away and were ready to do their usually heroic deed.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived on the campus and looked at the map and went over to one of the old dorms that was next to the oldest cemetery. The dorm looked like it hadn't been used in years. There were vines all over the place, cracked window, and it looked like it could fall down with any wind storm. It did look like at one point it had been a very nice place but years of abuse had shown.

Kat- "Wow, I'm happy I didn't come here."

Sam- "Yeah, and thought that other dorms were bad!"

Dean- "Why do people always go into place like this. If a place looks like it's haunted, is rumored to be haunted, a person should just stay out!"

Kat- "Well not everyone has the same brain or though process of you. Plus a lot of people just think it's a legend and use it for pledges and guys use it to scare their girlfriends."

Dean- "Well that's nice of them."

Sam- "Okay, so there are three main floors. So if we each take one, we could do this without any problems, hopefully."

Dean- "So I'll take the first floor, Sammy you take the second, and Kat you take the third. Just put some holes in the walls, put the pouches in, and get out."

Sam- "If only it was always this easy!"

Kat- "So let's get this over with before we have any mystery seeking kids in here."

They each grabbed a flashlight, gun with extra rock salt, and the pouches and headed into the building.

Dean- "Wow, it's a lot bigger than I expected."

Kat- "Welcome to college, right Sammy?"

Sam- "Yeah, but still it's not quite up to my preference but it certainly would have been amazing."

Dean- "Okay, you two be careful on those steps, they're probably not that sturdy."

Kat- "Always, let's get this over with."

Sam- "The quicker the better, there is a lot of supernatural presences here."

And with that they all went off to their designated floors to begin their job.

* * *

Dean's floor was pretty calm. He expected to have some pissed off spirits like back when they did the same to their old house but there wasn't even a sound. He quickly found each of the farthest corners and distributed the pouches there. He didn't even need to use anything to create the holes because there were already huge gaps everywhere around the place.

Dean- "This is way too easy! There has to be something here if people are dying! But where is it?"

Dean's question was answered by silence and he figured that he would head up and see if Sam or Kat had seen or heard anything. Plus he figured that since he was done, he didn't feel like waiting out at the car and becoming bored.

* * *

The first set of steps to the second floor were really long. Sam and Kat had walked up them cautiously and when they reached the second floor Kat continued up even more steps as Sam began to inspect the floor. There really wasn't much there. It looked like everything had been moved at as though no one had ever even lived there. Sam thought that he felt something a few times but it didn't seem violent at all. It confused him that whatever it was, was being so passive but decided that it was better than being almost strangled to death.

As he was putting the last pouch into place, he heard loud footsteps. Instantly he threw the pouch in and grabbed the gun. He saw a shadow form the dim light of the flashlight. He quickly aimed the gun and shot only to hear a very angry voice as the thing hit the ground.

Dean- "Sam what they hell are you shooting at? Be careful with that thing man!

Sam- "Sorry but you sound like a spirit."

Dean- "Yeah, well just watch it!"

Sam- "Is everything okay?"

Dean- "Well yeah other than the fact that my brother just tried to shoot be, again! I finished and decided to see if you or Kat needed any help."

Sam- "It's been pretty peaceful up here."

Dean- "Yeah same down there."

Sam- "Okay we'll since we're both finished let's see how Kat's doing."

* * *

Kat had walked up one set up long steps and was now traveling up an even longer set.

Kat- "Figures I get to do the most work. They are both such slackers!"

Finally Kat made it to the top floor. There was dust all over the place and she noticed something in the corner. But first she distributed the pouches. Then once that was down she decided to check out the thing in the corner. It looked like some sort of alter, that was full of ancient symbols. It looked extremely old and from the stuff that was there, it looked like some pretty dark stuff.

As Kat started to look closer as if trying to memorize what was there when she felt something brush against her back and heard a whisper that she couldn't quite understand. She turned around but before she got completely around she felt a hand on the side of her head and the room started spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean- "Man, who many steps do they need?"

Sam- "Stop complaining, we're almost there."

Dean- "You know she's gonna kick our asses for making her have the top floor."

Sam- "Only yours since you're the one that picked which floor everyone got. Look we're here."

Sam and Dean reached the top and opened the door to the main room. They saw Kat and saw a transparent figure with it's hand on her head.

Dean- "Kat!"

His cry was unanswered as he saw her body fall limply to the floor like a puppet that just had it's strings cut from it. Dean and Sam ran over to her side as they saw the spirit begin to take a body form. Dean was relived to see that Kat was still breathing but that was the only movement that seemed to be occurring.

The spirit was dressed in dark black clothes and had jet black hair. She was very gothic looking.

Spirit- "Hello boys. I hope you don't mind, but she won't be around too much longer. I need to use her life force to be able to get my revenge. She's a lot stronger than the others, but no matter how hard she fights, she's not going to win. Thanks for sending her up here."

Dean- "What the hell are you talking about? We will kill you and save her!"

Spirit- "If you kill me, she'll die sooner. But you know, if you two help me get my revenge, I think I might decide to let her live."

Sam- "Dean we don't need her we can figure this out on our own. There has to be something in dad's journal. We can't help her, plus she'd probably double cross us anyway."

Dean (to spirit)- "There is no way that we would help you! We're going to save her and then send you where you belong!"

Spirit- "Suit yourselves boys, you're gonna kill her by not helping me. Looks like I'll just have to do it all on my own then. Good luck. Oh and you know where to find me when you find it useless!"

Dean- "Let's go figure this out, now Sam."

Dean carefully picked up Kat's limp body and felt her wrist to check her pulse which was extremely slow. He glanced down at her and then to Sam. They were out of that place in 5 minutes and ran over to the car. Dean gently laid Kat down in the back seat and told Sam to check to make sure that she didn't stop breathing. Dean jumped in the drivers seat and sped towards the closet motel.

He glanced back and each time he met Sam's eyes he could see that there was no change. The stillness was beginning to bother both of them. They had no clue what they could do.

* * *

They arrived at a nearby motel and Sam quickly ran and got a room. Sam ran back to the car and Dean quickly pulled up in front of the door. He got out, opened the back door to the car and gently picked up Kat's extremely limp body and carried her into the room. He placed her on the closest bed. Dean just stared at her with thoughts of how to save her running through his mind. How could he have let this happen he asked himself.

Sam- "Dean, check her pulse again." He yelled from the bathroom where he was wetting a cloth to put on her forehead. He didn't think that it would help but wanted to try anything.

Dean felt her wrist and didn't even feel the slightest flutter. He panicked and then checked her neck. He felt the faintest beat but was relieved that she was still alive.

Dean- "It's there, barely and extremely weak."

Sam- "Well at least there's something."

Dean- "What are we going to do here Sam. We both know that there isn't anything in that journal. We've looked at those pages so many times and I've never seen anything like this at all."

Sam- "We can't just give up. She's strong she can fight this."

Dean- "What are we going to do? I don't know how I can deal with telling Missouri and the kids…"

Sam- "Dean would you stop talking like she's dead! We will find a way!"

Sam could tell that his brother had practically given up hope. Dean had his head in his hands. Sam could tell that he was trying not to cry and knew that this wasn't going to help any. But then he looked at Kat again. She really did look weak and practically dead. Unless you looked extremely closely, you couldn't even see the rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

About 8 hours passed and there had been no change at all. Dean wouldn't take his eyes off of her for a minute and Sam was seriously starting to worry. Both of them had thought about calling John but knew that he would be of no help to them. Sam looked over again and saw that Dean had his eyes closed and his head down on the bed. He was holding Kat's hand. Sam kinda laughed to himself thinking of how much his brother had changed after getting back with Kat. He had never seen his brother so happy and now he wasn't sure if his brother would survive if they didn't find a way to save her.

Sam- "Looks like the only thing to do go and agree to help that spirit." he said out loud.

"What! Why would you help some evil bitch that thinks she can take peoples' lives away from them?" he heard a familiar and angry voice reply to his statement. He turned around and was shocked to see who had said that.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam just stared at what he saw and looked back at his brother and Kat's still form laying on the bed.

Kat- "Well!"

Sam- "What the…"

Kat- "Oh you think that you're confused, trying being on this side of things."

Kat was standing next to Dean but she appeared to be a ghost.

Sam- "Are you…"

Kat- "No and I better not end up that way either! Believe I have no clue what's happening but all I remember is being really dizzy, feeling weak, falling to the floor and then waking up and seeing myself!"

Sam- "So are you sure you're not dead?"

Kat- "From the looks of it, I'm still breathing so I think that I'm alive. Although how long is the good questions since I even feel weak like this."

Sam- "This doesn't make sense. But the girl that did this to you said that if we help she could keep you alive."

Kat- "And since when do we help evil?"

Sam- "Kat, if we don't you'll die!"

Kat could see the fear and pain in Sam's eyes and walked over to him and tried to place a hand on his shoulder but passed right through it.

Kat- "Look, from what I can guess, only you and Dean will be able to see me. I highly doubt that she'll be able to see me since she would have known that I could help out. So maybe if we get a good enough plan we can find a way to trick her."

Sam just looked at her with some tears in his eyes.

Kat- "Sam, I'm fine. Believe me, either way it really isn't that bad. And plus I think that we can do this. Are you with me?"

Sam just nodded and began to search the internet to see what he could find out about that girl. Kat just stood next to Dean watching him twitch and mumble in his sleep. She had real sympathy in her eyes for him.

* * *

Dean was dreaming about what his life would have been if he had stayed in Lawrence. He saw himself as the proud father with the beautiful wife and the two little kids. He was dreaming of how wonderful life was like that and then suddenly he saw Kat's body falling to the floor again. He ran over to her and she was dead. He couldn't believe it. He lifted her body in his arms, as tears were streaming down his face, he rocked her body back in force as if trying to force the life back into her. And then he was at her funeral. He saw her laying in the casket and being lowered slowly into the ground when he heard her voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had been tossing in a fitful sleep and Kat was really worried so she decided to try and wake him. Sam had gone out to get some food and Kat was watching over herself and Dean.

Kat- "Dean, Dean, come on wake up!"

Dean's eyes began to flutter and slowly open.

Kat- "Dean! Are you okay? You were tossing a lot."

Dean- "Kat, you're okay! I had this dream and I saw you fall and you were dead and then there was your funeral…"

Kat- "Dean…um…"

Dean reached out to hug her and then he noticed that he had gone right through her. His eyes were wide with shock and fear and he turned around and looked at her body laying on the bed.

Dean- "Wait, no you can't be dead! This can't be happening!"

Kat- "Okay drama queen! I'm not dead but I will be if you don't get your act together!"

Dean looked at her again this time the shock was wearing off. He grabbed her hand and rested his head on her chest checking to see that she was still breathing and then looked back at her."

Dean- "So what is this then?"

Kat- "I don't know. Sam went out to get some food, but we're trying to figure out a way to kill that bitch and get me back to well me."

Dean- "So any plans yet."

Kat- "Not really but it starts out with you two agreeing to help her."

Dean- "Okay so we help her get revenge and she saves you."

Kat- "Are you kidding me? There is no way that you guys are going to fully help her!"

Dean- "But then you'll die if we don't!"

Kat- "Dean come on! You can't help evil, you kill it! We'll figure this out. Just try to relax and wait for Sam to get back!"

Dean flipped open the computer and began searching. He was really scared about what would happen if they couldn't figure this out. He would do anything to save Kat even if it meant turning to evil. He couldn't let this happen to her, not like this, not now, not ever!

* * *

Sam returned about 15 minutes later and was surprised to see his brother up and on the laptop. He also saw Kat looking at herself.

Sam- "You okay?"

Kat- "Yeah, it's just kinda odd. Like seeing your death of something."

Dean- "Well that is not going to happen!"

Sam- "So you find anything?"

Dean- "Well it turns out that this chick was into deep black magic. Her boyfriend found out and was scared so he left her. She vowed to get revenge but she died of a heart attack which was probably triggered by the black magic."

Sam- "Is her boyfriend still alive?"

Dean- "Yes, he's a teacher here."

Kat- "Well that's wonderful news."

Sam- "So we go agree to help her get revenge and then what?"

Kat- "What if I can somehow get inside of her? I mean I could somehow control her long enough and take her life force or get mine back?"

Dean- "It sounds dangerous but it seems to be all that we have. I hope this works!"


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, Sam, and Kat headed over towards the dorm where all of this had started. Dean was worried about Kat's body but he knew that all three of them had to be apart of this for it to work. The plan was for Dean and Sam to get Brittany (the goth chick) out of the dorm and to show them your boyfriend (Colin). That would give Kat enough time to flip through the witch's book of dark magic and find the spell that they needed.

The engine turned off and Dean and Sam got out and looked nervously over at Kat who was becoming more and more transparent.

Kat- "Would you two stop looking at me like that!"

Sam- "It's just that your getting harder and harder to see."

Kat- "Well that means that we're just gonna have to hurry now won't we."

Dean- "Okay so we get her to show us Colin, while you find the spell. Then you get the page and we agree to help her tonight. Sound about right?"

Kat- "Yep, except for some reason I have a feeling that she's going to be stronger tonight. And then I jump into her and you two say the spell that will pretty much give me back my life force which means that hopefully I can be back to my old self."

Sam- "Well here it goes!"

* * *

They all entered the dorm and quickly went up to the top floor. They were up there only about a minute when Brittany appeared.

Brittany- "So is your little friend dead yet?"

Dean- "No, but we've decided to help you in exchange for her life."

Brittany- "Well I'll see what I can do about that after you help me. By the way, she's given me more strength than I've had in a while. I really appreciate her aid in that." She gave a little laugh with her sarcasm.

Sam- "How about you show us this Colin so we can talk about what you want our help with."

Brittany- "Okay boys, follow me. And you better not try anything funny or she dies!"

And with that they followed Brittany out of the room. Dean turned around once and saw Kat using all that was left of her to slowly open the book. Then Dean joined his brother and began to leave the dorm. It was already getting late. It was a lot later than what they had wanted it to be and knew that they had to hurry.

* * *

Kat was really struggling to turn each page. She could feel her life slipping away but she knew that she had to and could do this. There was still too much that she had to do. She couldn't let this be the end.

Kat- "Yes, I found it. Okay now would be a good time for the guys to start coming back!"

Kat used the rest of her strength to tear out the page and then she decided to try her best to save what she could so that she could hold her own against that witch that had done this to her.

* * *

Brittany had taken the towards one of the houses near the college where she pointed out Colin to them.

Brittany- "That's him and later tonight you two are going to aid me in his death."

Dean- "Yeah, sure, but just remember your half of the deal."

Brittany- "Wow you really don't waste any time do you? I never fully promised you anything."

Sam- "You know that's the only way we're going to help."

Brittany- "Don't worry, if you help me you will be rewarded, what the…"

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. They knew that something was happening and they weren't sure if it was good or bad.

Brittany- "This better not have anything to do with you two. Something's happening with my book, we're going back to the alter."

Sam and Dean followed Brittany back to the dorm know that this was going to be the battle that they were waiting for.


	7. Chapter 7

Kat heard the footsteps and stood up instantly. She then saw the three of them enter the room. Dean and Sam were both looking at her but Brittany showed no sign of knowing that Kat was there. Brittany ran over to her alter and Kat took the chance to hand the paper to Sam who nodded. Then Dean looked back at Kat and she winked at him and charged for Brittany.

The boys saw Kat's spirit disappear into Brittany's form. Brittany turned and looked at them with a look of hatred towards the boys.

Brittany- "Do you really think that she can take me. This will kill her I hope you know."

Before Sam or Dean could answer the form fell to the floor. The body began to have tremors which they figured were Kat and Brittany fighting for control. Sam and Dean quickly looked at the paper and began reciting what was on it. They said it once and nothing happened so they continued repeating it until they saw the body stop moving.

They saw the spirit of Brittany rise from the body and burst into flames. That's when they knew that she was gone. But where was Kat they wondered. And then they saw her. Even her transparent form had physical marks from the fight, and they could see what looked like blood on some of them.

Kat- "Okay that was…what the…"

And with that they saw her spirit disappear. Dean and Sam both screamed her name but go no answer. That's when they ran down the stairs to the car and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

When they ran into the hotel they saw Kat. Her body had the same scratches and cuts on it as her spirit did when they had last seen it. Dean ran over to her and noticed that she was cold and there was no pulse. He then checked to see if she was breathing and she wasn't.

Dean- "Sam, she's not breathing."

Sam- "What? Are you sure?"

Dean was already starting to pick up the body when he motioned to Sam to get the door.

Dean- "Sam let's go!"

Sam followed his brother to the car where Dean started the engine and was driving faster than he had ever driven before. Sam was calling the hospital explaining that they had a patient coming in.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital the doctors quickly took Kat away. Dean and Sam were left in the waiting room hoping that everything would turn out right. Dean was pacing and Sam was sitting in a chair just shaking his head.

Sam- "Dean, she's strong, after what she did she has to be fine." His voice was very shaky even though he tried his best to hide it.

Dean- "I know Sammy, I know." Dean had finally taken a seat next to his brother and they both sat in silence both not wanting to think of the outcome that was most likely going to happen.

* * *

In the operating room, the doctors were desperately trying to get Kat's heart to start. They had tried and tried and nothing seemed to be working. She had been like that for such a long time that they had finally given up hope. The doctor's looked at each other with sadness in their eyes, knowing that they had just lost another young soul.

Just as the lead doctor was calling the time of death there was a beep on the heart monitor. Some how her heart had started again. The doctors all looked over at each other in amazement. There was no way that she should still be alive. Then they saw her eyes open very weakly.

Doctor- "It's okay. Don't try to sit up, we're giving something to let you rest. You're very weak and it's a miracle that you're alive. You're going to be just fine just close your eyes and rest."

Kat listened to doctor knowing that something had saved her life even after she herself had given up.

* * *

Dean and Sam both sat up a little straighter when they saw the doctor coming towards them.

Doctor- "Winchester?"

Dean- "Yeah, how is she? She's not…"

Doctor- "She was really bad when she came in and we tried repeatedly to bring her back but nothing was working on her heart…"

Sam- "Are you sure you tried everything!" he said frantically.

Doctor- "But something caused her heart to start again after we were about to call it. I don't know what happened but something out there certainly didn't want her to leave her yet. We gave her a sedative to help her sleep and get some rest, but she's going to be just fine."

Dean- "Thanks, Doc."

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the very plain hospital room where Kat had been put to recover. They both couldn't believe what had happened. The doctor was about to call it and then her heart just started? It didn't make much sense at all but neither of them was about to argue with it. They were both happy that everything had turned out right.

They each pulled up a chair on either side of the hospital bed and turned on the TV. They weren't sure how long they were going to be there but they didn't want to risk going to sleep.

About four hours passed when Dean had felt Kat's hand move. He had been holding her hand because it made him reassured that she was still there. Both Dean and Sam turned to look at her as her eyes flew open and she took a very deep, shocking breath.

Dean just smiled at her- "Hey."

Sam- "Well it's about time that you come back. This whole death stuff is becoming a little too common for you."

Kat didn't answer either of them but just looked around. She couldn't believe that she was back. She remembered everything and couldn't believe what had happened to her. It was so unreal and something had pulled her back. For some reason she was given back her life that was not meant to be taken away yet. What that reason was she had no idea but she was going to find out.

Dean- "Hey, are you okay?" he said with great concern.

Kat- "Yeah, sorry just thinking."

Sam- "Well I think that it's about time we drop by home again to check in on everything."

Dean- "Sounds good and no protests!"

Kat- "Fine, but next time I get the easy floor. I really don't want to have to go through that again!"

Dean- "Believe me, neither do we."

Dean leaned down and kissed her lips and she just smiled back at him. Sam went and began to check Kat out.

Dean- "So do you wanna talk about it?"

Kat- "Not right now, it's a little confusing. But thanks."

Dean- "For what?"

Kat- "Everything."

By the time Sam returned Kat was already starting to get all of her stuff together and getting ready to leave. She looked as though nothing had ever happened. It was as if all of her strength was back to normal. And with that they all piled into the car and were about to head home until the go coordinates that lead to Pennsylvania. They all decided that that would now be there next destination and were on their way to see what was awaiting them. This time Dean was driving and had his music on with Sam sleeping in the back and Kat next to him. Every once and a while they would lock eyes and everything was right.

THE END


End file.
